


American in London

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [15]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Tony needs help finding Ziva, so he visits the consulting detective.





	American in London

**Author's Note:**

> Just 3 more and we'll be done with this craziness.  
> Also, a flashback.

_"I'm not sure, Mr DiNozzo, if we can help you."_   
_"Sherlock. Listen to the full story first."_   
_"It's obvious. American - of Italian descent - in Europe, with a child, but no partner. Not in mourning, so separated somehow. Not wife - girlfriend? Last seen when the girl was..."_   
_"Sherlock!"_   
_"Mr DiNozzo, what can you tell us that would make us take your case?"_   
_"By all accounts, she died in a mortar bombing of her house. But I know she's alive."_   
_"Indeed, interesting."_


End file.
